


I love you ... I think

by Sleepi22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, First Love, Gay Male Character, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, KageHina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Porn With Plot, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepi22/pseuds/Sleepi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama have been best friends since freshman kids in middle school, but now it's freshman year of high school and they're still friends but now that friendship might end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm Hinata Shoyo, a average 16 year old freshman that goes to Karasuno high school and I have a confession, I'm in love with my best friend Kageyama Tobio.

"Hey Hinata heads up!!!!"

My head turns in the direction of the voice that calls me instead of ducking and I instantly regret it. 

The ball makes hard contact to my face and knocks me off my feet.

The hit is hard enough to empty any and all thoughts I was just thinking. 

"Are you okay?"

My eyesight is blurry and the figure in front is also but it soon clears up and what I see is not surprising.

Suga is ALWAYS the first one to get to me when I'm hurt be it physical or emotional he's there.

Him being there for me is good and all but I sometimes I find myself wishing it was Kageyama who'd be like this with me but then again that be outta character for him.

Along with this thought a unintentional sigh pops out my mouth. 

I instantly regret doing this because this makes the already worried Suga even more worried.

"I'm fi-"

"Suga stop babying him, he's fine." 

This statement earns Kageyama one of Suga's deadly glares.

But still he moves out the way when Kageyama offers his hand out to me.

"I'm fine" I say to Suga while taking the hand. 

"Good cause we're no where near done with practice yet." 

In the years I've known Kageyama he's never been one to really baby me, instead he pushes me away from him and forces me to be more independent.

Which is a good thing I guess but sometimes I wish he would spoil me, which is ever gonna happen.

"Hinata!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is the 3rd time today I've been hit by the volleyball today and I've been hit with it in the past but I never thought it'd be enough to knock me out, but today is the day where the unbelievable became believable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up in the nurses office confused and lost but after a few minutes pass I realize where I am.

"Are you okay?"

Suga is once again the one to be there for me, which makes me kind of sad in a unknown way.

"Are you okay?"

Suga's voice sounds a little tense and makes me feel guilty I mean it's not like I'm trying to ignore him it's just that I get the feeling I'm forgetting something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have to force myself a little to focus and answer his question. 

"Yeah, but what happened?"

Every time I try to recall what happens I come up blank.

This must not be what he was expecting to hear because his face drops. 

"You don't remember?" 

I try again to think and still come up with nothing. 

"No, what happened?" 

Once he explains to me that I was hit in the face with the volleyball I start to remember what happened.

But there's still one thing I don't know. 

"How did I get here?"

This question catches him off guard a little but he quickly recovers.

"Kageyama beat me to you and carried you here." 

I try to think who that is and come up with nothing.

"Whose that?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata stop joking around."

I try even harder to think who Suga is talking about but my head is still empty.

"I'm serious I don't know who that is."

The face that Suga makes is like a close replica of a ghost.

"You're not joking....."

"Nope, I have no clue who this Kageyama is, does he have class with me?"

"No way! You couldn't have forgotten, he's your best friend you've known each other for years and you even...."

"Doesn't ring a bell." 

"How can it not ring a bell!!??"

"It just doesn't."

I'm assuming that phrase was not what he was expecting me to say because all a sudden his ghost face disappears and he starts pacing while mumbling to himself.

Then after he walks from wall to wall for what feels like forever he stops and turns to me with a look on his face as if a lightbulb just blew up.

"What?"

"Hinata, it's possible that this might be happening because you got hit in the face with a volleyball!?"

"Huuuuuh? But I've gotten hit a million times before, why would I suddenly lose a memory now."

"I don't know, but that's the only logical explanation right now."

*I guess that makes sense but why would I forget him and not everybody? Why is he special? Was he the one to hit me with the ball?*

"HINATA!" 

The sound of Suga's voice breaks my thinking process and yanks me back to reality.

"Yes" 

"Get up, I'm taking you home, wait do you even remember where you live?"

"Yea I remember." 

"Kay, lead the way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time we've reached my house we've decided not to tell my parents about the amnesia incident just for the simple fact that my memory could come back in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, see ya tomorrow." 

"Byeeeeee Suga!"

As soon as I can no longer see Suga I head inside my warm familiar house to go take a shower and go to sleep.

'I hope my memory comes back in the morning.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes just as the gleam of light shines in through the gaps of the curtains and greet the day with a smile while hopping out of bed to go do my usual morning routine. 

After I'm done with everything I run out the door, get on my bike and start to head out the gate.

"Oi, Where you going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayyyyyyyy so boring chapter I know -3- but every story has a slow start ...... >~> An-tee-ways I hope you enjoyed this boring chapter cause guess what from here on out things are gonna get really interesting *^* Hope your ready lol  ~I know I am 
> 
> ~~~~chapter 3 should becoming out faster since I already started on it, so look forward to it c:~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyyyyy!!! Chapter 1 is done °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> Now I don't know about you guys but I'm a HUGE Haikyuu fan and have been dying to write a fanfic off this couple since forever but never knew what to write until dum...dum...dummmmmmm TODAY!!  So I'm VERY excited!!!
> 
>  
> 
> But yea to sum up what I wanna say 1. I hope you  enjoyed the story 2. Will continue to read  
> 3\. Comment and give kudos so yeaaaaaaa  
> Baiiiiiiiii xD


End file.
